


One-Shot Willam Shakespeare/ Christopher Marlowe

by Teen_Angst5127



Category: Will (TNT), Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drama, Feels, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Marlowe is actually sweetheart, Romance, S1E2 Coward die many deaths, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Denial, Self-Hatred, southwell and Topcliffe are dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teen_Angst5127/pseuds/Teen_Angst5127
Summary: “Yes! Money, Power, Greatness, but above all Love!” will finally snapped. He was tired. Tired of being the husband, father, cousin, the catholic. He just wanted to be loved.Play with Jet Black Heart By 5 seconds Of Summer





	One-Shot Willam Shakespeare/ Christopher Marlowe

I Obviously don't own Will from TNT. Even though I would love to own two of the male actors.

 

“Yes! Money, Power, Greatness, but above all Love!” will finally snapped. He was tired. Tired of being the husband, father, cousin, the catholic. He just wanted to be loved.

Was it to much to for thee to want? He found himself thinking as he stared deep into the wide baby blue eyes.

He welcomed the soft slender fingers as the stroked his cheeks. His eyes darted down to the luscious pretty pink parted lips.

“And so you deserved to be.” from the moment he had laid eyes on the brown eyed beauty above him. He sensed that there was something special about him. Not only was he a pretty face, very pretty face. He was innocent, optimistic, and above all naive.

The city of London is going to chew him up and spit him out. Was his first thought when he looked him in the eyes in the theater. 

Unless someone helped him. And Marlowe wanted to be that some one, he wanted to care for the man who was still a boy in so many ways. It was a foreign feeling for him. Caring of course, not the lust he felt when the boy was in his presence.

But now as he had the beautiful William Shakespeare leaning over him, pinning him to his own table, he decided to seize the opportunity.

You wants to be loved and so you shall. That was his last thought before he raised his hand up to cup the brunette's cheek, then smashing his lips onto the others.

He expected to be pushed away, but was pleasantly surprised when Will kissed back. The kiss was one of desperation and loneliness, that also held a sense of urgentness.

Will had wanted something like this his whole life. He wanted be held, pushed to his greatest boundaries. Amd Christopher Marlowe did just that in more. 

I deserve this. William told himself as he kissed back, knowing that he was full well, will be regretting this in the morning, but for now he was going pretend. Pretend that he didn't have a wife and three children, or that he was a catholic. He would atone tomorrow. But tonight he was going to let himself be swept away in sensations that the blonde beneath him was giving him.

As he felt a hand slip under his shirt, he shivered at little from the sudden cold touch. The little shiver was enough to let Marlowe snap out of his momentary lust induced coma.

Will let out a strangled as Marlowe suddenly pulled their lips apart.

“Do you want this?” He need consent. He had to make sure that he hadn't misread anything, even if the signs were more obvious than the sun on a hot summer day.

“Yessss, I’m sure. Want you!” Will all but not yelled out.

Sorry not good at Sex scenes so it stops here. Should I make a whole story or should it just say a one-shot?

Comment your answer please. If I make it a fanfiction chapter two will not pick up with the sex scene. It will start from the morning after and go on from their.


End file.
